Sister Location
by GoldenNightmares
Summary: Everything shall be explained...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this my new story.**

 **Location: Circus Baby's Pizza World (a pizzeria)**

 **Humanised animatronics**

 **Lemons**

 **Mature language**

 **My own characters will be introduced**

 **Nothing will connect with the storyline**

 **This has nothing to do with 'Just Golden'**

 **Let's start**

 **Baby's POV**

I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself thinking 'Why Me?'

You see on the outside I'm an animatronic, but inside, I was human. I say was because I was kidnapped and 'killed'. What happened was is that I was at a party, babysitting, I know, a sixteen year old babysitting, but I needed the money at the time, when out of nowhere I was hit over the back of the head. I woke up on what appeared to be an operating table, for a second I thought I was safe, until I saw me. Well it was my skin, skeleton and muscle. Then I saw, him. I didn't know his name, but I'll never forget that face. He walked over to me and pressed something on the back of my head, forcing me to fall asleep. When I woke up again an animatronic clown was the first thing I saw. I felt strangely calm. I couldn't move too well, and when I tried he came over and told me to stay still. I could hear him breathing and I remember thinking to myself 'Animatronics can't breathe' he did something to me and I could get up. He asked me my name and I honestly couldn't remember. I turned around to get my bearings only to discover a large box behind me. It said Circus Baby, and then I realised what that man was doing, he was making me into an animatronic. I freaked out. The clown told me that I wasn't alone. I quickly realised that he was human and must have suffered a similar fate. The man must've combined our organs into the suits to give it that 'human feel'. He told me his name was Ennard. He proceeded to tell me that we were to entertain children, I then asked him to explain why there were bedrooms. He replied by saying that our 'manufacturer' told our bosses that to increase our lifelikeness, we needed to do everything humans do. The old boss questioned it, but his son, our current boss, was all for it. But it turns out our new boss knows about us, but isn't going to say a word, because that would result in our destruction. We accepted, because we didn't want to be dissected, again. But he said that his father had already put an order in for some more and he couldn't do anything. All of that was two years ago. Ennard was also sixteen at the time. But that's enough about our past.

"Baby, are you decent?" Ennard asked, knocking on the door.

"Just give me second" I said, throwing some clothes on.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked, opening the door.

"The new ones have arrived" He said.

"Well, we better get them out of their crates"

I went and got the crowbar and we went over to the first crate. The name on it was Ballora. We opened it and a humanoid ballerina was inside.

"How did you wake me up?" I asked Ennard.

"I didn't. You woke up minutes after I opened your box" He replied.

"So we just wait?"

"Yeah"

"Whe… where am I?" Ballora said, waking up.

"That was fast. Your in a pizzeria, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked her.

"I… I remember a man… he had a knife… he started cutting me… that's as much as I remember" She said.

"Right how do I put this… that man has turned you into an… animatronic" I told her.

"What how?... and how would you know?" She asked, getting out of her crate.

"The answer to your first question is I don't know… as for the second, I would know because he did the exact same to me"

"So what's your name"

"I don't remember… and you probably won't either"

"Of I course I remember… it's… ummm… oh my, I don't remember"

"Your name now is Ballora, mine's Baby"

"It's nice to meet you"

I told her what Ennard told me. It was pretty much the same for the other two. We then sat them down, and told them that we still have to do human things. We also told them about the manager, and why he won't tell authorities. We also showed them to their rooms. It was difficult telling them and trying to answer all their questions. All of them were confused, Funtime Foxy was scared, Funtime Freddy tried to comfort her, and Ballora was deciding if this was a good or bad thing.

"Why us?" Funtime **(Funtime Foxy)** asked.

"I don't know" Ennard replied.

"This isn't so bad" Ballora said.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked her.

"Well think about… we can't die from age, we'll be loved by many people" Ballora replied.

"I guess I've never looked at it that way" I admitted.

"Our situation could've been worse" Ennard said.

"How old were each of you, when you died?"

"Seventeen" Ballora said.

"Sixteen" Fundy **(Funtime Freddy)** said.

"Sixteen" Funtime said.

"Well, well. Looks like you've already introduced yourselves" Our boss, Jeremy **(told this wouldn't go with the actual FNaF story)** , said walking in.

"Who are you?" Ballora asked.

"I'm your boss, you may call me Jeremy" Jeremy said.

"It's nice to meet you" Ballora said.

Out of all of them, Ballora seems to be most comfortable with her situation… maybe she had an awful life before this. I don't know, at least someone is happy. It also seemed like Fundy and Funtime knew each other from before. During all this I forgot that I was performing today… the newbies won't be performing until the weekend.

"Baby, aren't you performing today?" Jeremy said, looking at me.

"Yes" I said, running to my room.

Me and Ennard do perform together but a lot of the time we don't. I put my hair into the two ponytails I'm supposed to have, put the makeup on and put my show dress on. The day wasn't great. Why because somebody threw a soft drink at me, making me all sticky, it wasn't fun.

"What happened to you?" Funtime asked me.

"Somebody at the party threw a soft drink over me"I replied heading to my room.

Funtime couldn't help but laugh. I didn't mind or care to be honest, I only cared about getting unsticky. I went into my room took my dress off and put it in the washing bin. I took my hair out of the ponytails. My hair was long when it wasn't in its ponytails, it reached just above my leg. Good thing about my hair is that it doesn't get frizzy, and I don't have to brush it. I got into the shower and washed all the soft drink off. I had just finished when I heard a knock on the door. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Ballora"

I opened the door and let her in.

"I was just in the shower" I said from the bathroom.

"I can see"

"So what did you want?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to know what kind of performing I'll be doing"

"You'll be in the 'Kids Dance Studio', 'Encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza'" She laughed at that last part.

"That sentence completely contradicts itself" She said, while laughing.

"I know" I said, laughing.

"To some extent, I've been lucky"

"How so"

"Well first of all I don't want to die, and that's pretty much happened, and secondly I've wanted to be either a dance instructor or an actor, and that's pretty much happened" She said.

"Is that why your current situation doesn't bother you?"

"Yeah"

After that Ballora left, and I finished getting dressed. It's nice to know someone is at least comfortable. I mean at first I wasn't happy with, but with Ennards help, I eventually came to accept it. Mostly because he stopped from making what could've been the biggest mistake of my life… self-termination. I was at my lowest point and was about to slit my wrists **(they've got blood going through them, and they need it to live)** when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around only to be met with a fist in the face. I woke up on my bed, Ennard next to me, his eyes red from crying. He told me that he was crying because he saw me about to kill myself and he had to knock me out to stop me. He said he stopped me because he didn't want to be left alone, it was at that point I realised that I had to accept it, because Ennard wasn't about to let me go.

I left my room to see everyone watching a movie. Well that's one way to pass the time. I think I'm just going to go to bed, 'cause I'm tired after today's events. I went back to my room and I began to think about Ennard stopping me from committing suicide **(I'm sure there is some lesson to learn here)** and thought about his words 'I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be without you'. At the time I didn't think much of it, but now I want to know… Does he have feelings for me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby's' POV**

Dream

(Everything all echoey)

"Where am I?"

"You're my guest"

"Who are you?"

"You will be my newest creation"

"What's going on"

" _It'll only hurt for a minute_ "

-Click-

"What are you doing?"

" _Making you my newest creation_ "

-Click-

"Somebody help me"

" _Nobody can hear you… Nobody can save you_ "

"Someone will save me"

" _They can't_ "

-Bones Crunching/Screaming-

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. Ennard burst through the door.

"Baby… what happened?"

"It's… It's nothing… it was just a nightmare"

"It must have been terrifying, I could hear you at the other end of the corridor"

"Not scary… but it was like I was there"

"Can you explain?"

"Yes… that man was there, I was inside something and there were two clicking noises… then I felt like every part of me was being crushed"

"Sounds like a springlock failure"

"I know, but it was like he was in control of the springlocks"

"I'll let you go back to sleep"

"Ennard… wait"

"What's wrong?"

"I don… I don't want to be alone"

I felt like a kid when I said that, but it was true.

"Alright, I'll stay with you"

He sat on my bed, next to me. I think he stayed there until I fell asleep again, because when I woke up he was gone. I didn't mind because the nightmare didn't come back. When I got up I realised my bed and pyjamas were soaked from my midnight cold sweat. I wasn't performing today and since I could hear laughing, it meant that Ennard was already performing. Now when it comes to the bedroom area, it's a corridor separated by an employees only door and at the other end of the hall is basically an animatronic chill out area, with it's own kitchen. So after I had changed my sheets and gotten into some comfortable clothes, went there. The others were in there.

"What happened last night… we heard screaming" Fundy asked.

"It was a nightmare, nothing more" I replied.

"More like a night terror" Ballora said.

"You could say something like that" I said.

"Would it be okay if I asked what it was about?" Funtime asked

I told them what I told Ennard, about that man and the springlocks. They were shocked to hear what I had to say.

"So it was like you were there?" Funtime asked.

"Yes... I felt everything, I felt so afraid" I said, almost crying at the memory of it.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that" Ballora said, hugging me.

"Don't be… it's over now" I said.

We weren't doing much except for watch a few movies. A couple of hours later, Ennard entered the room, with a face like thunder.

"What happened?" I asked Ennard.

"Where do I start? I was kicked six or seven times, had at least three cups of soft drink thrown over me and somebody decided to throw pizza at me" Boy, do I know that feeling.

"Is that what we can expect?" Ballora asked.

"I don't know. Your performing room is very different, it would seem that you're going to be on stage" I answered.

"Uh huh, so I probably won't have to deal with flying pizzas?" Everyone laughed at what she just said.

Ennard left to go and get cleaned up, Ballora, Fundy and Funtime went off to explore their respective areas. Ballora went to explore the 'Kids Dance Studio' and Funtime and Fundy went and explored the 'Funtime Play Area'. This left me alone in the Rec **(recreation)** room. Ennard came back shortly. I'm beginning to enjoy his company more.

"Hey Baby" Ennard said, walking in.

"My name makes it sound like your hitting on me" I replied.

"Maybe I am" He replied, sitting next to me.

I noticed I was smiling, and, unless I'm performing, I don't actually smile as much as you may think.

"You're unusually happy today" Ennard said.

"Yeah… I know" I replied, looking at him.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure" I said, trying to think why I am so happy.

"Do you want to see what's on TV?" Ennard asked me.

"I want to see what's on the news" I replied. It was after one of the few sources of information on the outside world.

Ennard turned the TV on and switched to the news channel. We heard of three teenagers that had gone missing, Emma, Jay and Becky, we could only assume it was Funtime, Fundy and Ballora. Where they went missing pretty much confirmed that. We decided not to tell them, because it might bring back some memories of their life and drive them to try and, terminate themselves. That is, after all, what caused me to go into my depression, learning what my name was, it brought back memories of when I was properly alive and that hurt me. The thing is, is that Ennard might not be there to knock them out should they try. If you want to know my name, it was Gemma. Ennards was Kyle. But the past is in the past, nothing can change that, in fact half the time I forget that I'm an animatronic and think that I'm a human performer, it's pretty funny actually. We will tell them eventually, but we feel it's too early in their new lives to tell them.

"I'm going to find the others" I told Ennard.

"Okay, see you" He replied.

It wasn't too hard to find them, Ballora was reorganising the 'Kids Dance Studio'. She said that it would make it easier for parents to keep an eye on their children. Fair enough I guess. Funtime and Fundy were in the 'Funtime Play Area'. Jeremy really put an awful lot of money into this. The Funtime's weren't doing much of anything except sleeping, I think they were moving tables and chairs into place, because, if I remember correctly, last time I came in here all the tables and chairs were stacked neatly against the wall. I'll leave them to it. I went back to the Rec room and Ennard said he was going to bed. I decided that would be a good idea, since tomorrow we're both performing.

 **The next day**

I woke up, showered, did my hair and got dressed. Before the new ones arrived the only reason me and Ennard would be performing together is for a birthday. And ,until next week anyway, that's how it's going to stay. I met Ennard on the stage, and we just waited until the party arrived. It was about eleven o'clock when they arrived. Great… seven and eight year olds. Your probably wondering 'What's wrong with seven and eight year olds?' Well they can't keep their hands to themselves for starters, and on multiple occasions they've tried to pull me apart, one time succeeding to do so. I'll explain later.

 **Skip ahead a few hours**

God damn it. They almost pulled my arm off. They managed to dislocate it at least. That time they successfully pulled me apart, well let me start from the beginning. Okay so I was performing alone, and there were two adults to supervise, but it looked like they couldn't care less about the ten, seven and eight year olds, there. Anyway I was trying to perform for them ,but one of them must of hit something delicate, because I heard a small click and one of the kids pulled my arm off with ease, I remember thinking that, that's not supposed to happen, because I've had kids stronger than him pulling on my arm and it's not popped off like that. Anyway when it did come off, I started leaking red fluid, which I could only assume was my blood, but I was kinda of expecting it to come pouring out, not leaking out. Anyway when that kid had pulled it off, the other kids stopped, then started pulling at me. During that time I heard more clicks and they pulled more of me off. Eventually they had to leave and I was so happy when they did leave. I was missing many pieces, such as my right hand, upper-left face plate, my knee cap and so on and so forth. Point is I have a minor hatred for seven and eight year olds. But today, they tried to pull me apart, and failed, threw soft drink all over me, and were just being brats basically.

"Why is it always soft drink they throw over us? Why not food or something that isn't, you know, sticky?" I asked Ennard as we got of stage.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's easier to throw or something?" He replied as we went to our rooms.

I got undressed and had a shower. It helped me relax a bit. I decided to leave my hair in the two ponytails, simply because I just couldn't be bothered to take them out. I just laid on my bed barely being bothered to get into my pyjamas. I must've fallen asleep because I remember being woken by a gentle knocking. I put my pyjama top on when I remembered I'd gotten as far as putting my pyjama bottoms on before I fell asleep. I opened it up to see Funtime there.

"Oh hi Funt… Funtime" I said, yawning.

"Hi Baby, Jeremy's here… he wants to talk to us" Funtime said to me.

"Oh really… how long has he been here?" I asked.

"About half an hour, we've been waiting for you. We thought you were just taking your time at first then I decided to come and see what the hold up was" Funtime replied.

"Alright, I won't keep him waiting any longer then" I said, leaving my room.

I went with Funtime to the Rec room and everyone was waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Jeremy asked me.

"Sorry, I fell asleep" I replied.

"Alright" Jeremy said.

"So what did you want to talk to us about" Ballora asked.

"What I wanted to talk to you about, is any problems you might have with performing. And what you'll be wearing, since your outfits arrived today" Jeremy said.

"Can I go first?" I asked.

"Sure" Jeremy replied.

"Can we have a 'Don't pull the animatronics apart' sign please" I said.

The others, excluding Ennard, were shocked.

"Umm yes, why? They shouldn't be able to pull you apart" Jeremy said, extremely confused.

"Ah yes that's right, you weren't here when that happened" I said.

"Perhaps I can explain" Ennard said.

"We had forgotten about the incident by the time you got back, but in any case, the kids found buttons on Baby which allowed her limbs to come of with ease" Ennard said.

"Goodness… well… umm, I'm not sure what to say after hearing that" Jeremy said.

"A 'Yes I'll get that sign' would be a good place to start" I said.

"Yes I will. Ennard, you got any issues" Jeremy said.

"Yes actually. Can we have non-throwable soft drink cups please" I just laughed at that.

"I don't think those exist" Jeremy said, laughing.

"Well can we glue the cups to the table" Ennard said.

"If they can't throw the cups, they'll just throw the table" I said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay then, Ballora, Funtime, Fundy, these are your new outfits" Jeremy said, revealing three outfits. Two almost identical outfits, one for Funtime and one for Fundy, and one ballerina outfit for Ballora. They went to put their outfits on. When they came back, they looked fantastic in their outfits. Funtime had a white knee length skirt, white leggings and white a long sleeve t-shirt that had pink in the middle. Fundy had white trousers, pink undercoat, white jacket and a black top hat and bow tie. Ballora had a ocean blue ballerina outfit. They looked ready to perform next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby's POV**

The others are so excited. They're getting to perform today. Ballora has been studying her dance routines, and the Funtime's have been practicing their performance, whatever that may be. But this meant that me and Ennard would performing together, full-time. But Jeremy has been kind enough to make multiple holiday, periods for us. His excuse to the city, renovations.

"Big day for you lot" I said to the other three.

"Yes… I'm so excited" Ballora said.

"Just remember, no matter what happens, DO NOT BREAK CHARACTER. It makes people question us, if we have responses like 'Stop that'" I said.

"Oh yeah… and how would you know?" Funtime asked.

"Because I've done it" I said.

"Fair enough" Fundy said, adjusting his bow tie.

They were super excited. Our doors open at eleven and close at seven. It's a long day, but I've done worse. When the doors opened loads of younger children ran to the 'Funtime Play Area' and lots of older children went to the 'Kids Dance Studio'. There were still a lot watching me and Ennard perform. Ennard was performing a lot of magic tricks and calling kids up onto the stage, he did some basic ones, but he did some ones using a bit of the 'supernatural' to teleport kids from one area of the pizzeria to the other. It was fun, it was probably the first time my smile wasn't forced on stage. Adults don't question our 'uncanny' resemblance to actual humans, but would question us if we gave an out of character response. But this sure beats getting pulled apart or having something thrown over us.

The day passed quickly, Funtime, Fundy and Ballora seemed they had a good time.

"So how was your first day?" I asked sitting on the recliner in the Rec room. This is probably the first time in ages I've not had to change from my show ware.

"It was great, I think kids really liked the puppet show me and Fundy put on, because they all sort of stopped and watched" Funtime said.

"Cool, Ballora, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was fantastic. The kids loved it, I loved it and I think the adults enjoyed the peace from their kids" Ballora said, that last thing caused us to laugh a bit.

We were talking when Jeremy came in.

"Great job guys, Funtime, Fundy, great idea with the puppet show. Ballora good job with karaoke hour. Ennard, Baby, brilliant magic show" Jeremy said smiling. He joined us in talking and said that he was stopping over for a few nights in the spare room. Why? Because he wanted to. It was getting pretty late so I decided to go to bed.

Dream

(Everything all echoey)

"Where am I?"

" _Welcome my dear_ "

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

" _Because I need you_ "

"Why me?"

" _Because you're perfect for my needs_ "

"What are you going to do to me?"

" _I'm going to make you perfect, but I've always believed actions speak louder than words_ "

-Slicing of flesh-

-Screaming-

"Stop… Please… I beg you"

" _Never_ "

-Slicing of flesh-

-Screaming-

"Pl… Please stop"

" _No_ "

-Moving of machinery **(You know, like the scooper)** -

" _This will make quick work of you_ "

-Scooper sounds-

-Screaming-

I woke up screaming, when I stopped I just started crying. I was in a cold sweat. Ennard didn't burst through the door like before, he gently came in, followed by Jeremy.

"Same nightmare?" Ennard asked.

"Nightmare?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll explain in the morning" Ennard said.

And with that Jeremy left.

"Was it the same nightmare?" Ennard asked.

"No, it was different. It was when he was taking me apart when I was human. He made cuts in my body removing the flesh and skin, then he bought in this massive scooping device and… and scooped my organs out" I said, crying less.

"Who is this man? You must know him the best of us if he haunts you in your dreams" Ennard said.

"I woke up while being converted. Could that have anything to do with it?" I said.

"Look I'll ask Jeremy if you can have the day off"

"Thank you" I said, falling asleep again.

It must've been late afternoon when I woke up again. I could hear laughter. I changed my bedsheets and pyjamas and got into something casual. I went to the Rec room and started listening to music. I must've fallen asleep again, because I was woken by somebody shaking me. I woke up to see Jeremy.

"Hello sleepyhead" He said.

"Hello" I replied.

"Do you mind telling us about your nightmare?" Jeremy asked.

"Alright"

I told them what I told Ennard, they were even more shocked to hear about this one, and the level of detail my nightmare had. Jeremy said our manufacturers name was Mr. Afton, that's all he knew. I also said that my nightmares had been like that for as long as I've been here, but they got worse when the new ones arrived. I can't keep having the day off because of a nightmare.

Ring Ring – Ring Ring

"I'll back in a second" Jeremy said, getting up.

"…" **(Guy on the phone)**

"Oh yes they're fine, working even better now in fact" We heard Jeremy say.

"…"

"No, no I don't have any new ideas"

"…"

"Yes I'll they'll you if I have any new ideas"

"…"

"Okay, thank you for calling, have a good day now"

Jeremy came back.

"Who was that?" Ballora asked.

"Afton" He said.

"Why would he be calling?" Ennard asked.

"He wanted to check on you, make sure you were still working" Jeremy said.

We started about random things, to lighten the mood. I was a little scared to go to sleep that night, in case I got another nightmare. But I had to go to sleep otherwise I'd be forced into an 'Emergency Shutdown'. That was not a fun experience.

Dream

(Everything all echoey)

"Where am I?"

-In the distance- "No… Please stop… Please I'm begging you"

"Is someone there" I began running towards a door.

" _Ah, Baby. Recognise her_?"

"Wait, is that… no it can't be… how can I be there, if I'm here?"

" _That's right… it's you_ "

"Help me... Please"

" _No one can help… Gemma_ "

I felt like I couldn't move all of a sudden.

" _Now your going to die by your own hand_ "

I started moving towards, Gemma.

"No, please… I don't want to die"

" _We all die_ "

I grabbed her by the neck.

"I'm sorry" I said.

With one quick movement I snapped my own neck, or her neck.

" _Now only thing is yet to be taken care of… YOU_ "

I heard something large and mechanical moving.

" _You've remember this little tool, don't you?_ "

It was that scooper device from the other dream.

-Computer- Scooper… Armed

-Scooper hitting animatronic-

-Screaming-

"Why are you doing this"

" _I'm doing it because of who I am_ "

-Computer- Scooper… Armed

-Scooper hitting animatronic-

-Screaming-

"Stop… Please Stop"

" _Never_ "

-Computer- Scooper… Armed

-Scooper hitting animatronic-

-Screaming-

I woke up screaming again. I was crying, because of what I did and what happened. Even though it was a dream, it felt like it actually happened. Ennard came in again. I just hugged him and cried.

"What happened this time?" He asked.

I explained what happened and this one truly shocked him.

"Why do these nightmares keep haunting me?"

"I don't know… I just don't know" He replied.

 **If you've not guessed it by now you're an idiot, Ennard really cares about Baby. Hoped you like this chapter. By the way these dreams have some meaning to them, you'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby's POV**

I woke up in Ennard's arms. I guess I must've fallen asleep in his arms, he must've followed shortly after. I woke him up.

"Huh… wha… oh, good morning Baby" Ennard said.

"Good morning" I said.

I noticed my pyjamas were soaked, but my bedsheets, not so much. They still needed changing either way. Ennard left my room so I could shower and change my sheets, I think I might need to ask Jeremy to wash my sheets once a week, instead of once a month. I got ready to perform today, I put more makeup on than usual, because I looked terrible. Probably from my nightmare last night.

"Baby… I think it would be best for you if you didn't perform today" Jeremy said, walking up to me.

"Ok… I think that would help my sanity" I said, taking my hair out of the ponytails.

"Alright, you just take it easy" Jeremy said.

I just went back to bed and quickly fell asleep. I was woken by loud knocking. I got out of my bed and opened the door.

"Hello Baby" Ennard said.

"Hi" I replied.

"I wanted to see how your doing" He said.

"I'm doing fine, why?" I replied.

"I… I care about you, ok" He said, leaving.

I guess he does have feelings for me. I went to the Rec room.

"I guess you're feeling better now?" Ballora said, walking up to me.

"Yes" I replied.

"Let's hope you don't have another nightmare" Fundy said.

"We've been worried about you" Funtime said.

We didn't really talk much that night. I was the last one to go to bed.

Dream

(Everything all echoey)

"Where am I now?"

"We're in your mind"

"Who are you"

"I'm you, well the passive side"

"Passive side?"

" _And I'm your aggressive side_ "

"Why am I here?"

"Because we needed to talk to you"

"About what?"

" _About 'HIM'_ "

"Why?"

"These 'nightmares' are your memories torturing you"

" _You woke up multiple times during your 'conversion' resulting in these nightmares_ "

"Is that why?"

"Yes… however part of the reason why your nightmares are so bad is because you couldn't figure out who he was. And when you were told who he was, it resulted in that awful nightmare. But now, we're stepping in, BUT ONLY ONCE"

"Well, what are you going to do?"

" _We're going to… 'suppress' those memories… or at least scale down the nightmares_ "

End Dream

At least I didn't wake up screaming. I was feeling 100% better today. I got up, dressed and went a grabbed something to eat. I then left for the stage.

"Ah, Baby. Glad to see you feeling much better" Jeremy said.

"Yep" I cheerfully said.

"Good to see you stage ready" Ennard said.

Me and Ennard sat on stage for a while chatting until the doors opened. When the doors opened, the kids went to the different areas, while the rest stayed in the main show area. Me and Ennard did a song and dance routine, a magic show and a game of hide 'n seek. The kids loved it. When the doors closed I was relieved, as it was a very difficult day. Me and Ennard went of to get into something more comfortable. We went to the Rec room, where the others were and sat down on the sofa.

"You're definitely much happier today" Funtime said, walking in the room.

"Yes I am" I replied.

"I've a quick question" Fundy asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Can we get sick, or be infected with a virus, both biological and computer?" He asked.

"Well yes. We can't get infected with a computer virus, because our brains are the perfect firewall" I said.

"Oh, ok. I was just curious, that's all" He replied.

"You have every right to be curious. Remember this is all still new to you" Ennard said.

"Hello" Jeremy said walking in.

"Hi" Ballora said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"Fundy just asked if we could still get sick" Ennard said.

"And can you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, yes we can" I said.

"You learn something new every day" Jeremy said, chuckling.

We began talking about random things again. Ballora then asked us something I wasn't expecting.

"I want to hear you and Ennard perform" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm sick of hearing awful singing, my own voice and those terrible kids songs" I couldn't help laughing at that.

"Alright then, Ennard" I said.

"Come on, let's go to the stage" He said getting up.

We knew a few songs that weren't meant for the kids because we were bored.

 **Repair: By MandoPony**

Baby/Ennard: SHE WANTS TO SEE THE WORLD

SHE WANTS TO FINALLY BE FREE

SHE WANTS TO LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND

FOR ALL ETERNITY

YOU ARE THE ANSWER TO PRAYERS

WHISPERED IN THE DARK

CAN YOU REPAIR,

REPAIR A BROKEN HEART?

Ennard: Congratulations on this new

And exciting career!

There's nowhere nicer

And there's no way out of here

Show them who's boss,

Shock the naughty bots back in line

Just do as your told,

And you'll be fine!

So much pain and beauty all around

Crawl on your knees,

And don't you make a sound

Baby/Ennard: SHE WANTS TO SEE THE WORLD

SHE WANTS TO FINALLY BE FREE

SHE WANTS TO LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND

FOR ALL ETERNITY

YOU ARE THE ANSWER TO PRAYERS

WHISPERED IN THE DARK

CAN YOU REPAIR,

REPAIR A BROKEN HEART?

Baby: Congratulations on your new

Functionality

Inside of you, she'll find

A brand new reality

It was impossible before

For her to find the light,

How fortunate that you

Fit just right!

It only stings for a moment,

But it's worth all the pain

She's only here to entertain!

Baby/Ennard: SHE WANTS TO SEE THE WORLD

SHE WANTS TO FINALLY BE FREE

SHE WANTS TO LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND

FOR ALL ETERNITY

YOU ARE THE ANSWER TO PRAYERS

WHISPERED IN THE DARK

CAN YOU REPAIR,

REPAIR A BROKEN HEART?

 **Listen to it, it'll make more sense. Just so you know, I DO** **NOT** **OWN THIS.**

The others applauded us.

"That was brilliant" Ballora said. By this point, Ballora was almost like a sister to me.

"Thank you Ballora" I said.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now" Ennard said, yawning.

 **Alright. So I need you guys to tell me now, how you would feel about a lemon scene, because of how they work, and the fact that technically they're dead, but also alive. The reason I'm asking is because I'm going to be stepping up Ennard's and Baby's relationship.**

 **Just so you know. Put it on a scale of one to ten, ten meaning you're completely fine with it, one meaning you hate the idea so much that you'll hunt me down and kill me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not dead!**

 **Also, Lemons. I don't care if you don't like the idea of a lemon in this story. I was gone a week. An entire week, and I only got one review saying that they were ok with it. Right now that, that little moan is over with, you can now read the story.**

 **Baby's POV**

I went to bed that night expecting a nightmare. But the nightmare didn't happen. Rather, it was replaced with a pleasant dream, but as with all good dreams, you forget them the second you wake up. I got up and ready for the day ahead. Today there was this massive party, an eight year olds party. Oh god… I'm not looking forward to this.

"Good morning, Baby" Ballora said, waiting in the main stage area.

"Hey" I replied.

"I hope that they don't try and pull any of you apart" I sighed, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl **(they can eat, just not as often as humans)**.

"As do I" Ennard said, walking in.

"They wouldn't do that… would they?" Funtime said, following Ennard.

"They can… and, given the chance, they will" I said.

"But why?" Funtime asked, a little bit nervous now.

"Beats me. Me and Ennard have been trying to figure out why, for years. Our best guess right now is that they think it's fun" I said.

Jeremy came into the Rec room.

"Alright guys, you all know how this day is going to work, so get ready" He said.

"Yeah… okay" Fundy said.

We got into position and awaited the party. I just hope their attention isn't focused on taking us apart. It was twelve o'clock when the party arrived, and there were a lot of them. For the first hour and a half they were watching me and Ennard perform, however, they were starting to get bored. The adults 'supervising' weren't paying any attention whatsoever, meaning that the kids started to climb on the stage, and pull at my limbs.

-Click- Oh god… not again!

-Snap- Damnit they pulled my arm of.

-Children's Laughter- No, no, no… please don't keep pulling me apart.

The day went on, Ennard was in another area, to entertain the older kids, and I was left in pieces afterwards. When they all left, all that was left attached to me was my upper left leg and my right arm.

"Oh my god, Baby… what happened?" Ennard asked, shocked.

"Those fucking kids… that's what!" I said, extremely angry.

"Let me help you" He said, picking up pieces of me.

He helped put me back together. Afterwards I just sat in my room, daydreaming. Why do they find pleasure in tearing me apart? I don't know. There was a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Ennard" Ennard replied.

I opened the door to let him in.

"Ennard… I want to say thank you for fixing me" I said.

"It's not a problem" He said.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"You know I have feelings for you" He said.

"I know you do" I replied.

I kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise.

"But do you know I have feelings for you?" I asked.

"Well, I do now" He replied.

We continued passionately kissing for about half an hour. This was my first proper kiss from anyone. I guess to truly live my life, I had to become an animatronic first.

"It's funny that Afton would give us features like this" Ennard said.

"It gives us that 'Human' feel" I replied.

"Oh really" Ennard said, a sly look growing on his face.

"And now you've got me thinking about it…" I said, completely forgetting what I was thinking about.

"And now, what?" Ennard said, quite clearly seeing where this was going.

"And now you and I are going to have to fix that" I said, right before pulling him to the bed.

I started kissing him and he started undoing my dress.

"You know I've always loved you" He said.

"I have, it's been difficult to miss" I replied.

This was very true. Ennard has been there for me since day one and has helped me through some rocky times.

I began to remove his outfit, as he finished removing mine. For me, when I was officially pronounced dead, I was sixteen and didn't have boyfriend, never had. I always told my human friends that I was waiting for the right man, and I've found him, aged eighteen, just not quite in the way I expected. He has a firm grip, but his hands are very soft. His body wasn't designed to be large and bulky, with lots of muscles, it was more of a… slender figure, with a few muscles. Me. I just had a sort of slender look to it, but it was bit larger than you might expect. As a human, this is the sort of body I hoped to achieve. While a few girls I knew were trying to lose a bit of weight, I was trying to gain a bit of weight. But I'll speak more on that later.

"Baby, I need to know something" Ennard said, snapping me back to reality.

"What?" I said, as I helped him remove my leggings.

"When did you start to have fillings for me?" This was a complete surprise.

"I've had them after my first six months, but I suppressed them because I didn't know what lay ahead" I replied, with as much honesty as I could.

"I just needed to know" He said.

"No more questions… you're spoiling the mood" I said.

He then proceeded to remove the bra I'd been wearing. I removed his trousers. He started to 'mess' with the exposed parts of my body to see which areas got a better reaction. I decided that my breasts, ribcage and close to my clit were the most sensitive areas. I was enjoying this and, based on the look on his face, so was he.

"I would assume it's your first time?" Ennard asked.

"Yes… and you?" I asked.

"Yes… but my older brother would speak about it" Ennard replied.

"Well then, I guess you already know what to do" I said.

I pulled him to the bed and started kissing him. I was slowly removing his boxers, and he was slowly removing my panties. He started to move down my body, kissing parts of me as he went. He was making me feel really good. He eventually got down to my clit, which was now dripping, and started to rub it. He then put two fingers in, making me gasp with the immense pleasure I felt. He stopped after a short while, and started licking my wet clit. I managed to stop my self from screaming in pleasure. I would like to know the real reason as to why Afton decided to include 'Sexual' parts. Actually now that I think about… I'd rather not know. But I do want to know. Ennard was speeding up now, quickly making me cum.

"So, what now?" I asked, rhetorically.

"I think you know what" He said, standing up.

"Oh… do I now?" I said, clearly understanding what he meant.

He leaned forward and started kissing me, while simultaneously putting his dick inside of me. I felt so much pleasure from it. Shit… I hope the others haven't heard… I mean there is Ennard's room in the way, but still. Ennard was slowly speeding up in his thrusts, and I was enjoying every moment of it. This went on for a few minutes, until he suddenly sped up. This made me cum, and he came after.

"This isn't how I thought I'd lose my virginity" I said, laying down on the bed.

"I'm glad that Afton turned me into an animatronic" Ennard said laying down next to me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because if he didn't, I'd never have met you" He replied.

"Awww, thanks" I said.

 **Okay, sorry for the short chapter but I'm tired and need some more time to refresh my brain.**


	6. Chapter 6 - New Beginnings

**This is taking place a year later**

 **Baby's POV**

'And in other news, the owner of 'Circus Baby's Pizza World' was pronounced dead, after his vehicle collided with an oncoming truck' The news reporter said.

We were all shocked. What would happen to us now?. One thing I could think of, was they would sell us and/or scrap us.

"What's going to happen now?" Funtime asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

I was genuinely afraid of what would happen now.

 **A few days later**

A man walked through the door, and I recognised him from my nightmares. He was alone.

"My name is William Afton… I'm your new boss" He said.

I stopped playing robot and started moving.

"How? You're not related to Jeremy, in any way!" I said.

"He never left a will… meaning I can reclaim you. I also bought the building, to keep this restaurant alive" He replied.

He moved on to the others.

I thought to myself, 'I'll make him pay, for what he did to us!' I got to work crafting a plan.

 **Later that day**

Afton was in the office, doing paperwork.

"Why do I feel angry around him?" Ballora asked.

"Because you subconsciously know he's the one who made you like you are" I replied.

"I know I said, it was a blessing, that this happened to me… but I had a promising future ahead of me!" Ballora said.

"We all did!" Fundy said.

"He must be made to pay!" Funtime said.

"Patience… our time will come" I said.

"What do you mean?" Ennard said.

"I'm already creating a plan" I replied.

"What does it involve?" Funtime asked.

"Only time will tell" I replied.

 **One week later**

Afton has built another room, a 'maintenance' room, and has done something with us all, but I don't know what.

"BABY, HURRY UP" I heard Afton yell, banging on my door.

God. He's opening the restaurant at earlier times, and closing at later times. I quickly got dressed and went out. He was waiting there with an impatient look on his face.

"And what time do you call this?!" He asked, impatiently.

"Sorry… I'm not used to this" I replied, sleepily.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"That's not good enough!" He said, getting a remote out of his pocket.

He pressed the button. When he pressed it, I started getting electrocuted.

"ST-T-TOP… P-PLEASE!" I screamed.

"Then get up earlier!" He replied.

He stopped holding the button and left. Ennard rushed over and helped me back to my feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

" _He'll regret that!_ " I said, angrily.

We got up on stage and got ready to go. The doors opened and kids rushed in, their parents went and sat down. So, for the first half of the day, they were kept fairly quiet, by my songs. But then, they started getting bored. I was powerless to stop them doing whatever they wanted to me. They pulled me apart, however, while the kids weren't phased by my blood, their parents/guardians/careers were shocked. Some pulled their kids away from me, others were too shocked to move.

"What is it?"

"How does a machine bleed?"

"Is their someone inside it?"

These are just some things I heard.

"We won't know why it bleeds, until we open it up!" I heard, from a group of teenagers.

Oh no. They were going to vivisect **(dissection on something that's still living)** me. This is probably what Afton wanted, for me to be taken apart.

"Now let's see… how do we open you?" One boy said.

"You gotta get rid of that clothing first!" Another boy said.

"Yeah, I figured that much" The first boy said.

He removed the top half of my clothing and put me face down. I heard a quite hissing, then a click. I felt a cool breeze inside of me.

"KID GET AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY!" I heard Afton yell.

"It's not your property… it's the owners property"

"You are wrong in so many ways kid… One, I'm the owner… Two, I built them!"

"Then why does it bleed?"

"Come with me! Everyone else leave, you'll be refunded for any inconvenience"

"Why should I follow you?"

"SO I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU UNTIL THE COPS ARRIVE!"

Everyone left, and William took the kid away.

 **Half an hour later**

 **William's POV**

"When you opened up the animatronic… what did you see?" I asked.

"What looked like organs… what's it too you?" The kid asked.

"Do your parents know where you are?" I asked.

"My parents don't care about me! I'm the middle child in my family" He replied.

"No one to miss you then!" I replied.

"WAIT Wha-what d-do you mea…" I swiftly injected him with a dose of NeuroFreeze.

"You've seen too much" I said.

I set too work.

 **I know this chapter's really short, but this a bit of a taster of what's too come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No 'Guest' I'm not quite done with this yet… if I was, you'd miss the best part.**

 **A few days later**

 **Baby's POV**

Poor kid… while I really did want to punch him, he didn't deserve this. He was stood up in the 'Kids Dance Studio'. His new name was 'Balev' **(O/C)** , and he was going to be Ballora's partner.

"Uggghhh… what happened?" He asked, slowly waking up.

"What do you remember?" Ennard asked.

"I… wait… how are you talking to me like that? You're just machines!" He said.

"And so are you" Ballora said.

"What? No… I'm human!" He replied.

"I'll ask again… what do you remember?" Ennard asked.

"I remember her, then the owner taking me somewhere, and then blackness" He replied.

"Well… first off, he knocked you unconscious, then, like us, he turned you into an animatronic" I explained.

"That's impossi…" He looked at himself in the mirror on the wall.

"You weren't lying, but how? How could he do this?" He asked.

"We're not sure how or why he did it… but he did" Funtime said.

"Can't we tell someone?" He asked.

"NO!... It would result in all of us being destroyed, so they could find us. Us we were happy as we are, but right now we're plotting our revenge for what he did" I said.

"But if you kill him, won't that get you destroyed?"

"We have a plan… there is one person our previous owner told. His name's Andrew Fazbear" I said.

"And he'd be willing to purchase this establishment?"

"Ever since the Fazbear Franchise went under, Jeremy said that he would give this establishment to Mr. Fazbear, should he die at an early age, however, Afton got the restaurant first, and destroyed that part of Jeremy's will, but Jeremy put a backup copy, in each of us" I said.

"Okay… can I just be left alone so I can think about what has happened, and what you've just said" He said.

"Just answer me one thing… you were a tough guy before this happened, so why aren't you like that now?" I asked.

"It was an act… to impress my friends" He said.

We left him alone.

"Poor kid… he didn't deserve this" Ballora said.

"No… no he didn't" I said.

"So what are we going to do about Afton?" Fundy asked.

"We need to turn all of the pain he's caused us back around on him" I replied.

"How?" Fundy asked.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet" I replied.

"I think we should get to bed… unless we want to get shocked" Ennard said.

We all went too bed, Ballora went too get Balev, she'd set a bed up in her room for him, since he didn't have a room of his own.

 **The next day:12:00**

"THANKS TO YOU, WE'RE STILL CLOSED" Afton was extremely pissed about the incident on Monday.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying too impress my friends" Balev replied.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH" He yelled.

He pulled that remote out, and started electrocuting him.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

"Stop… you'll kill him!" Ballora yelled.

"So you want to take the punishment for him?" Afton asked.

"-Error-"

"Damnit… lucky for you, I still have to work out the kinks"

He left the restaurant after that. Ballora helped Balev to his feet.

"Thanks" Balev said to Ballora.

"I guess the day's ours then" Ennard said.

"Yes… more time to plan our revenge" I said.

We spent most of our day talking and planning. Ennard was particularly close too me, and I kinda liked it. It made me forget our current situation. Ballora was the only who heard what me and Ennard did, a year ago, but didn't say a word. Reason she's the only one who heard, is because the walls are very soundproof, but loud noises do get through them. Plus her hearing is fairly sensitive. But I'm getting that feeling, and I'm going to start it this time. I highly doubt Afton will be coming back today.

"Baby… Baby! Hello!" Someone said, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh… what?" I replied.

"You were sort off 'drifting'" Balev said.

When I looked around, Funtime and Fundy were gone.

"Balev, you seem to be more 'comfortable' with what you are now" I said.

"Ballora has been helping me adjust" He replied.

"Makes sense… she is the most optimistic of any of us" I said.

"Yes… yes she is… but I feel like I know her from before this happened?"

"|Sighing| You know your name, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, it was Jack" He replied.

"I think it's about time I told the rest of you, your real names" I said.

"Are you sure Baby… remember what happened when you learned yours!" Ennard said.

"Yes I know… Ballora, can you get Funtime and Fundy" I said.

"Alright" Ballora replied.

Ballora went off, then came back a few minutes later, with Funtime and Fundy.

"What do you want to tell us?" Funtime asked.

"|Sighing| Your real names… Balev's name was Jack, mine was Gemma and Ennard's was Kyle. Funtime… your name was Emma. Fundy, your name was Jay. And Ballora, your name was Becky" I told them.

Funtime and Fundy just sort of, stopped. Ballora looked confused.

"I feel really fortunate" Ballora said.

"How?" I asked.

"After you said Balev's real name, then mine… I remember being with someone named Jack" Ballora replied.

"And I remember being with someone named Becky… that's where I know you from… or at least your personality" Balev said.

"Fate has been kind too you, Ballora" Ennard said.

Funtime had ran off and Fundy had chased after her. I hope nothing bad happens too her.

"I hope she doesn't try what I tried" I said.

"What did you try?" Ballora asked.

"Suicide… don't ask… Ennard stopped, with a punch in the face" I said, giggling at that last part.

"Wait what? He punched you in the face… yet you love him?" Balev asked, confused.

"It's… 'complex'. He saved from a BIG mistake… I can't hate him for that" I said.

"Why didn't you let her, end her life?" Balev asked.

"I couldn't stand the thought of being alone… I was alone for a while before she arrived… do you know what that does to a person? It drives them insane" Ennard replied.

"I guess that makes sense… I hate the thought of being alone! That's how I ended up with the wrong crowd… when Beck… sorry, Ballora disappeared, I was left alone" Balev said.

I went too check on Funtime, and Fundy was outside her door, and shook his head, so I went to my room. Ennard came too see if I was okay, a few hours later.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine" I said, opening the door.

I pulled him into my room, and kissed him.

"Well… are I'd never expected this from you" Ennard said.

"I'm hurt" I said, sarcastically.

"Not too say I didn't enjoy it" He replied.

"So you won't mind if I did this then?" I said, pushing him to the bed.

I undid his shirt, and started kissing him, which he did nothing too stop. He started undoing my dress, and then removed it. I did the same with his trousers. He was quick to remove my bra and panties, as was I with his boxers.

"This isn't how I thought today would end" Ennard said, as he played with my clit.

"I hoped it would end like this" I replied.

"Best not keep you waiting then" He said, standing up.

I pushed him back down.

"Get me off first… then you can have your turn" I said.

"As you wish" He replied, gentle licking my clit.

This feels so good… yet incredibly weird, if you think about.

I didn't dwell on this thought long, because I came.

"Satisfied?" He asked, getting up.

"Enough… now, help yourself" I replied, eager for what comes next.

"I will" He replied.

He inserted his dick, and started kissing me. The feeling made me cum, again. He was slower than I remember, but was quick too speed up. For the third time, in the space of ten minutes, I came. He followed shortly.

"I will never understand you, Baby" Ennard said, laying down next too me.

"In what way?" I asked.

"You're so serious and cold, one minute… then the next you're doing this with me" He said.

"It's how I was as a human" I replied, falling asleep.

' **Guest', is this script you're making, for YouTube, and if so, what's it called… I'm incredibly intrigued by what you're doing, 'cause I enjoy seeing people take someone else's work (mine in this case), and making it into another form of media.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby's POV**

We were waiting for the doors of the restaurant too open… but when they opened, instead of a huge crowd of people, running in, a man in a black suit, walked in. He headed towards Afton's office.

 **William's POV**

A man in a black suit, walked into my office.

"Who are you? And how did you get in? The door is locked!" I said.

"To answer your first question, my name is Mr. Drake. As for your second question, Mr. Fitzgerald, the previous owner, by law, gave the 'Restaurant Safety Association' a master key"

"Fine… then why are you here now?" I asked him.

"I'm here to talk about a 'disappearance' that happened about a week ago"

"What about it?"

"His mother called the police, after their son didn't come home. His friends said you were going too call the police, but police records show that they never came here, that day. What I want to know is, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why you said, you were going too call the police"

"It was a threat… I sorted him out myself, I then sent him home"

"Fortunately for you, there are no working cameras nearby… so we can't tell if you did or didn't, send him home"

"Is that all you wanted too know?"

"No… I was also sent here, to ask about the animatronics. The one called Baby, in this case, and why she bleeds"

"It's not blood… it's a chemical mixture of oil and coolant. The colour was unexpected, however, if I didn't combine the chemicals, there would be oil and coolant everywhere, after her limbs came off"

"Hmmm… I'll have too take your word for it, but until further notice, this place is too remain closed, until this case can be solved"

"Fine"

Mr. Drake left, and I got up too find Balev.

 **Baby's POV**

"I WANT ALL OF YOU IN THE MAIN SHOW ROOM… NOW!" Afton bellowed.

At once the other four joined us.

"None of you are going to be performing for a while… thanks too Balev!" Afton said.

He then pulled out that remote, and Balev's screams of sheer agony, could be heard throughout the restaurant. Eventually Afton stopped and left the building. Ballora went and helped Balev, who was now smoking, slightly, up.

"Are you alright?" Ballora asked, concerned.

"I'll… I'll be… I'll be fine" Balev said, struggling to stand.

I went back to my room to have a quick sleep, because ever since Afton took charge, we've been rather deprived of sleep.

|Dream|

" _So, Baby… what are planning to do with 'HIM'?"_ A rather sinister voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

A taller, more damaged, me, with torn clothing, stepped out of the shadows. It had sharp teeth and claws.

" _I'm all the rage and hatred you have… I'm a nightmare. Everyone has one, but most nightmares, never truly exist… I do. But you still haven't answered my question… What are you planning to do with 'HIM'?"_ My nightmare asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

" _What if I told you, that room 'HE' built, was too house the scooper… the device, that tore your insides-out"_

All of a sudden a true plan begin too manifest itself in my mind.

" _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"Yes… make it look like an…" _"Like an accident"_

|End Dream|

I woke up, and looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. I got off my bed, and went too the main show room.

"I can't blame you for wanting too go to bed" Ennard said.

"You know that room Afton built" I said.

"Yeah" Ballora replied.

"In that room, is a device, called a scooper, that removed our organs from our bodies… we can use that on him… and make it look like an accident" I said.

"Brutal… but how are we going to lure him in there?" Fundy asked.

"Hmmm… he'll kill anyone who sees it… so we tell him that, we saw someone enter, we pick the lock or something, he'll go in there, then we trap him inside and activate the device" I explained.

"That just might work…" Ennard said, thinking.

"But he probably isn't coming back for a few days... possibly weeks" Ballora pointed out.

"All the more time to work out any, 'issues', in our plan" I said.

"But how will we make it look like an accident?" Fundy asked.

"Not sure how we'll make the scoopers activation look like an accident… but, trapping him inside, we could make it look like something fell in front of the door" I said.

"A fitting end… don't you agree?" Ennard said.

"Agreed" The other four said.

 **One week later**

All our plan needed now, was an opportunity to execute it. However that'll be difficult, since Afton started doing all the paperwork at home, and instead, sending his son Micheal to be the manager… and he's just as bad as his father, if not worse. He set up a device that can shock us, from anywhere in the building, meaning he doesn't even have to leave his office. He installed cameras, to keep an eye on us wherever we are, except the bedrooms, which was weird… if he was going to watch us twenty-four/seven, why would he respect our privacy? Anyway, if you haven't already guessed, we've reopened. But in any case, we think, we know how too dispose of William Afton, stop his son from taking control, and get this Andrew Fazbear, in control. How? We upload Jeremy's will, to the database, meaning Afton's son cannot take control.

REVENGE WILL BE OURS…

 **Three things:**

 **One – I know these chapters are getting shorter**

 **Two – 'Guest', is this video your making an animation.**

 **Three – MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby's POV**

|Children's Laughter| I hate the fact, that I know I'm being watched… things used too be so fun before Jeremy's unfortunate death, which I'm beginning to feel, was no accident. Ennard has figured out how too work the scooper, Fundy and Funtime have got a way too trap him inside, and Ballora has got a way too get him inside.

But right now, there's a party on, and it's back too the basic, 'how much soft drink can you throw over the animatronic, before it wants to kill you'. Brilliant, isn't it? I'm really looking forward too a good, long shower. Even though having a new owner, won't solve being torn apart, or having soft drink thrown all over us… but it will solve, you know, GETTING SHOCKED FOR EVERY TINY MISTAKE!

 **A few hours later**

When the day finished, I went too my room, got undressed, and took a shower. I just wanted too go to sleep, we're being overworked… ten am till twelve pm, I mean seriously, who has pizza at twelve o'clock!? Ugh, I might just kill Michael… what am I thinking? What are the chances that a father and his son, dying in the exact same way… hmmm, actually, they both control the restaurant, so Afton could ask his son to help him, in doing whatever will get them in there.

 **The next day**

It's five o'clock, and I'm pretty much running on autopilot, because I'm so damn tired… I can't focus on anything, at least I do have an 'auto' function, otherwise my singing would most likely be off key. But now you see, what I mean about being overworked. Maybe if we just start going into forced shutdowns, he might realise, that maybe we shouldn't be worked so hard. It doesn't matter, because I'm about too shutdo…

When I woke up, I was still onstage. The restaurant had closed, and the others were around me.

"Wh… What happened?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"We don't know… we just heard a loud thud, then saw you lying on the floor" Ballora said.

"OHHHH… SO YOU'RE AWAKE NOW!" I heard, William, I think, say.

"Not my fault… your son is overworking us! We can't get enough sleep!" I said.

"WELL MAYBE YOU WON'T COMPLAIN AFTER THIS!" He said, pulling out the remote.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

He stopped for a second.

"HAD ENOUGH YET?" He said, smiling.

All of a sudden, I felt something… I can't explain the feeling I have right now, except for the fact that I don't feel in control of myself.

" _Oh… I've had enough… ENOUGH OF YOU! Go ahead shock me, break ME, TEAR ME TOO PIECES I DON'T CARE, IT ALL JUST FUELS MY HATRED OF YOU!_ " I said.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?!" Michael questioned.

" _Is that anyway to treat your employees?_ " I retaliated.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT!" William yelled.

"' _HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT'… Give me a break_ " I mimicked.

"You're asking for it now!" He said, electrocuting me.

" _Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!_ " I screamed.

"NOT SO TOUGH!"He yelled.

" _Ha…HaHa…hahahaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHA_ " I started laughing.

"Something funny?" Michael asked.

" _You may shock and destroy me… but I will never stop… never stop wa_ nting you dead!" I finally collapsed on the floor.

When I woke up, I felt like myself. I looked around too see it was my room.

"Baby your awake!" Ennard said, walking in, probably to check on me.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked.

"You were shocked multiple times" Ennard replied.

"That makes sense" I replied.

"Anyway, what was all that about?" Ennard asked.

"What was what all about?" I asked, confused.

"You 'verbally' fighting against Afton" Ennard replied.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Whatever it was, it made Afton, give us shorter days" Ennard replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Nine till ten" Ennard replied.

"That's good" I said.

"I'll let you rest" He said, leaving.

I fell asleep.

|Dream|

"Where am I?"

"You're wherever you want to be" A voice responded.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am, does not matter… what's more important, is… Who are you?" The voice responded.

"That doesn't make any sense" I said, totally confused.

"Think about it… you've changed… I used to see an intelligent and resilient woman… now I see a monster!" The voice said.

"I… I don't get your meaning?" I said, trying to process what they just said.

"'SHE'S' been changing you… you've become her puppet… if you follow any more 'Advice' she gives you, you'll end up hurting those closet to you" They said.

"HOW! How have I become her puppet?"

"You've already started a plan, she came up with… one that she implanted in your mind, so that it looked like you came up with it" They answered.

|End Dream|

What do I do now… I'm going to go ahead with that plan. I guess what that vision meant, is 'Don't kill him before you enact your plan'. I left the room, and went to the main room.

"You took you're time… it's nearly eight o'clock" Balev said, as I walked in.

"I was tired, okay!" I replied.

"Fine, fine… in any case, we were just putting some final touches on the plan" Balev responded.

Not long until we're finally free.

' **Guest' I came up with a name for your YouTube video…**

' **Sister Location: The Movie'… I dunno, it's not awfully creative, but it's a title.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby's POV**

|Dream|

" _Why do you choose not to listen to me? I gave you the way to kill Afton!_ " My Nightmare demanded to know.

"Because I know you'll get me killed, and my other half hurt!" I replied.

" _Arrrrrggggg… you are infuriating… |Whispering|oh well I'll find another way to be free_ " My Nightmare replied, vanishing.

|End Dream|

We've waited, patiently, and now, one way or another, we'll be free from Afton's control. If our plan fails, we did come up with a backup plan, three, to be precise. It was a renovation period, Afton was redoing all the show areas, for the next few weeks, so that gives a bit of time to wait for the right moment.

"So, Baby, what exactly are you and Ballora, going to, well, you know?" Ennard asked, putting an arm around my waist.

"Piss him off, or something… not entirely sure… however, we'll think of something"

" _You're running out of time"_ A voice, familiar, yet unknown, said.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything" Ennard replied.

"I think I'm going crazy" I replied.

"Aren't we all" Ennard said.

I suddenly felt faint, and blacked out.

|Dream Sequence|

" _Baby, do you want to know why I brought you here?"_ That voice said.

"Yes… I would like that"

" _Please, have a seat"_ The voice said.

Suddenly, a table and two chairs appeared. The surroundings changed into a green field, with a bunch of children playing. The voice's owner, was a female, with ghost white skin, blank eyes with white pupils, purple streaks going from her eyes to her mouth, red lipstick, and raven black hair that reached her lower back. She was wearing a one piece suit, with white stripes on the lower arms and legs.

I sat down, and she began to talk. _"I'm here to tell, that everyone you see here, is a soul, a soul killed by Afton"_

"Oh my god!" I was shocked.

She poured herself a cup of tea, from a teapot that she had created out of thin air, and took a sip.

" _Now, you've met 'her', and if you continue with your plan, which at the moment will succeed, 'she' will curse him, to bear 'her' own conscience, which will mean these poor soles will never be free"_

"But they seem so happy here… why would they want to leave?"

" _Because this is a reality I made… and I'm losing power… eventually all this, will become part of the 'Nightmare World', and they will never be free"_

I was at a loss for words.

"Then how? How do I make sure that never happens"

" _By not killing him outright… I have enough power for a few more months… but there is someone else, who wants revenge"_

The woman created a cloud of sorts, and showed me a building called 'Fazbear's Fright'. It then changed to show an animatronic, a broken golden/green rabbit. It then changed to show a woman, similar to Afton, in a purple security uniform, and with long dark purple hair.

" _Afton had a daughter, called Amelia, and she was killed, not by him directly, but because she followed his instructions. Now she is reduced to this, her soul is tortured, and cries for help, to receive no answer"_ She said, putting her cup down. _"I can give you the means to get her from there, to your restaurant, and for you to first reach her, but it will only last a few hours, be quick about. Burn the place to the ground, that shall give you the window of opportunity you will need. She can kill Afton, but you can also continue with your current plan, but I beg you, do not"_

|End Dream|

 **I know it's short**

 **Leave a review, on what you want to happen**

 **I imagined this, whilst I was watching Markiplier play FNAF Four**


End file.
